Mandragora
The Mandragora is a type of plant monster that dwells underground and often sleeps. If one is forced out against their will, they will shriek loudly that causes paralysis and can kill weak hearts. If a man's heart is strong, the Mandragora will tend to feed on their semen, burying them underground with her and feeding on while they sleep. Luka sees a strange plant on the ground as he heads to Iliasburg, and is opted to pull it out. If he does, the plant reveals herself to be a Mandragora and attacks. Her scream will leave Luka paralyzed for the first part of the battle, making her one of the first real troublesome opponents. Should Luka disturb and defeat the Mandragora, she will retire back to the earth before Alice berates the Fake Hero for being so gung-ho. Monsterpedia Entry “A monster born from human blood and semen; usually buried underground, she is able to sleep for decades at a time. Normally the photosynthesis from their leaves above ground is enough to sustain them. Mandragoras are mostly harmless, staying underground. However, if they are forced out against their will, they will let loose a powerful shriek that paralyzes all living beings that hear it. Left in a bad mood, they will regularly attack whoever pulled them out. If it's a man they are sure to supplement their diet with his semen. As a plant that's close to being human, Mandragora have female genitals that can be used for both feeding and reproduction. In addition, they are known to use their mouths and breasts to wring semen from their prey. As they are generally harmless to humans, it's wise to be wary of pulling them from the ground.” Attacks Fellatio: Multiple-hit attack with 3 strikes. Will trigger facial bukkake on losing. Tit Fuck: Normal attack, will trigger chest bukkake on losing. Monster Hair: Normal attack, will trigger hair bukkake on losing. Battle Overview Introducing the paralysis status, she attacks Luka with her Fellatio constantly. During the status ailment, keep trying to attack; if Luka simply Waits, he automatically loses to her Tit Fuck. Just as Luka is at the brink of the edge, he manages to break free and attack, ending the battle in Normal Mode. If on Hard Mode, Luka's health is restored to the halfway point and the battle continues normally. Use Demon Decapitation and attack until she decides to retreat. If Luka succumbs to her Fellatio, she will keep sucking his penis. If he loses to her other attacks, she performs vaginal intercourse. Either way, she then takes Luka deep down into the ground where she continues raping Luka in her sleep, thus keeping him as a sex slave. Trivia *Mandragora is the first enemy in the game who can be avoided, she must be beaten to add her entry to the encyclopedia though. Unlike other optional battles she will not offer any items or experience if you avoid her. *Mandragora is also the second enemy to begin a battle with Luka under a status ailment. Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Monsters Category:Monsters: Chapter 1 Category:Multiple Endings Category:Optional Fights Category:Plants Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Monsters Category:Monsters: Chapter 1 Category:Multiple Endings Category:Optional Fights Category:Plants